be in agony (temporarily entitled)
by Saph
Summary: Shounen-Ai (for now) - It's 5 years since Weiss disbanded, Youji runs into Aya on the streets and feelings that once were, are resurfacing. What has Aya been doing this entire time? Why did he leave in the first place?


Errr... this is my first WK fanfic. I was supposed to enter it in my friend's contest but then I got lazy and uninspired to finish. However, I dug it up and voila, here it is! I don't have a title, but like most anime doujinshi's I've stolen the title from a Luna Sea song. ^^ (really, it has come to my attention from my friend that a lot of DJ's use Luna Sea song titles...) Anyway, please leave comment as to if I should continue writing - if not I'll leave it be. (I'm pretty lazy.... -_-; so I wouldn't mind).  
  
p.s. Any suggestions for the titles  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was a long time ago." Aya spun around quickly on his heels and left.   
  
Youji watched as Aya retreated, "Aya..."   
  
~~~   
  
Aya didn't know where he was headed, he didn't know what to do. His mind was a blur. He had burried his past. Everything that had happened in the past came all too quickly, and all at once. He had fought to forget and move on, but all that changed in just one day. And all because of one person. Yohji.   
  
Ran was dead and Aya had been long gone. Ran's innocence and youth had disappeared once he picked up that katana. But now, what was left? Who was left?   
  
Aya looked around, predestrians rushing about, neon lights brighter than a starlit sky. Tokyo. Why did he come back? He looked at his reflection at the department store window. Five years had passed. He looked tired, older. His red hair was now black and worn back in a low ponytail. The tails and bangs still remained. The sole earring he used to wear was replaced with a simple diamond stud. His clothes were simple, a black sweater and black slacks. He frowned slightly at his appearance and walked away.   
  
How on earth had Yohji recognized him?   
  
~~~   
  
Youji sighed and pulled out yet another cigarette. He inhaled deeply. It was no wonder he was hooked on nicotine. After all these stressful years, it was the only thing to calm him down. That, and booze. He tossed the empty box aside and continued on his way home. Home. He never had a place to call home until he joined Weiss. But now, his family had fallen apart. Weiss was no longer. But nonetheless, Koneko no Sume Ie was his home.   
  
"You're late."   
  
Youji ignored the comment and put on his apron. No longer Florist by day, Assasin by night. Just plain 'ol Florist whenever he could make it downstairs on time.   
  
Omi was still nagging him, "I can't believe you..."   
  
Youji glanced at the order form. A dozen red roses. It was usually Aya or Ken who did arranegements, but now since they were gone...   
  
"...can't even make it on time! Geez, you live right upstairs!"   
  
Blocking out Omi had become an art. The younger boy could be sitting next to him, spewing the words of Satan and Youji wouldn't notice.   
  
"Augh!"   
  
Youji picked out a dozen roses and began to de-thorn them. Youji let out a small gasp when a thorn pricked him.   
  
"...you listening to me?!"   
  
Youji watched as the blood slowly drip down his finger from the wound. He closed his hand into a fist. Why hadnÕt he known this sooner? No matter how careful he was, heÕd always end up getting hurt. A rose always has its thorns.   
  
"Youji!"   
  
He brought the rose up to his nose. He closed his eyes as his brushed the rose along his cheekbone and down his jawline.   
  
Omi watched Youji in disbelief. What the hell was he doing? Had he lost his mind?   
  
**FLASHBACK**   
  
It was just another day at the shop. Omi was out making delieveries, Aya was busy with an arrangement, Ken was cleaning up the shop and Youji was busying himself with the customers. All in all, it was just another day in the life of Weiss.   
  
Youji glanced up at Aya. His face was calm, almost at peace. He watched as Aya picked up a rose and brought it up to his nose. The redhead closed his eyes and ran the rose along his face and down his neck. Youji felt as if he was invading in the other's privacy, watching this almost intimate act. He could feel the heat rushing to his face. When did Aya have such a hold over him?   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Youji brought the rose down and and slowly crushed it in his palm. Aya walked out of their lives and out of his a second time just yesterday.   
  
~~   
  
It was now five years after Aya-chan came out of her coma, and five years since Aya left Weiss. No longer having a reason to stay, he left and never looked back. They had completed their final mission. There was no one to take orders from anymore. Takatori was done in by his own hired help. Weiss was no more and whatever happened to Shwarz was beyond him.   
  
Youji would never forget that day. Aya had walked out of his life for good. He never saw the redhead again. That was, until yesterday. At first, he couldn't reconize him because of the hair. But how could anyone ever forget those eyes. His heart leapt out of his body and he felt like time had stopped and everything else didnÕt matter anymore. It was like the earth had stopped turning and they were the only two people in the world. But just as suddenly as he appeared, he disappeared again.   
  
Youji headed for his room, he needed to rest, "Omi, I needa rest. I'll be back in an hour."   
  
Omi rolled his eyes and grunted as the taller man headed for the stairs.   
  
Youji counted each door he passed, "Siberian... Bombay...Abyssinian..." He lingered in front of what used to be Aya's room. He turned the knob but hesitated. He kicked off his slippers and walked inside. He was conditioned to taking off his slippers upon entering the other man's room. Numerous arguments had been started by just that. Aya's room looked the same. Nothing had been touched. The bed was made and clothes still hung in the closet. Youji scanned the room, practically everything was white. Weiss, huh? The walls were bare, there were no personal touches whatsoever. It was as if Aya had never moved in. Youji squinted as sunlight hit him directly in the eye. Shielding his eyes from the glare, he noticed what was reflecting the light towards him. Aya's katana. His most precious posession was left behind? Youji walked over to get a closer look at the sword. He knelt down and ran his fingers along the shealth, carefully lifting the weapon off it's stand. He moved his thumb along the katana's grip before pulling it out of it's shealth. How much blood had this spilled?   
  
He brought the cold blade up to his face and gently rested it on his cheek. Aya...   
  
~~~   
  
Aya glanced at his watch. His sister was late, *again*. After the explosion that killed his parents, he had spent every waking moment thinking of Aya-chan. It was her that kept him alive. It was the need and the drive for revenge that fueled him. She was his only family, she was the link to his past. Aya's heart twinged a little as he reminisced. He ran his hand through his hair as he surveyed the menu. He wondered what the others were doing now after he left.   
  
~~~   
  
After their last mission, Aya decided he couldn't stay with them. How long could he keep up the facade if his sister came out of the coma? How long could he keep this other side of his life secret from Aya-chan? He made up his decision. When everything was done, he left. There were no good-byes.   
  
Ken had decided to become a teacher at a nearby elementary school. Youji, on the other hand didn't have anything to fall back on. His life as an assasin left him little time to indulge in any hobbies. And he did *not* want to go back to a life of detective work. There were just too many memories. So he continued to watch after the flower shop.   
  
Omi felt like he had lost both his families. When he finally found his past and his family, he had to let them go and all because of the life he led. But what choice did he have? Now, that life was over. Omi decided to use the name Mamorou but kept his former surname. Tsukiyono Mamorou was currently studying for his Ph.D. in child pyschology. However, he did continue to take care of the shop along with Youji.   
  
~~~   
  
Youji placed the katana back in its place and wandered over to Aya's dresser. He pulled out the drawer and inside was a box. It was the Christmas present he had given Aya.   
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
Aya sprawled out onto his bed. It was their first Christmas together as Weiss. Everyone was pretty much hung-over from the spiked egg-nog, which was probably YoujiÕs doing. For him, this was the first time he actually enjoyed himself since the death of his parents.   
  
He rolled over and something caught his eye. It was a gift! Aya grabbed for it and examined the box in his hands. It was wrapped in red foil and it was tied with a silver ribbon. The name Aya was carefully written in silver calligraphy. He slipped the ribbon off the box and placed it aside as he continued to unwrap the package. Inside was a black velvet box with another inscription, but this time it was red stitching calligraphy that read: Abyssinian. Lifting the cover, he found a card and a small red package. He unfolded the package, and out tumbled a red silk scarf. In it, there was a golden anklet. The anklet had a pair of tiny angel wings dangling from it. Aya opened the card and it read, 'Nice Kitty'. Who would have given this to him?   
  
He lifted a foot up on the bed, rolled his pants up and fastened the anklet onto his foot. He stumbled over to the mirror to take a look at it when he noticed a reflection of someone by the door. When he turned around to double check, no one was there. He could have sworn he saw a flash of golden hair.   
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
Youji traced the inscription with his finger. He had watched Aya that night and he wanted nothing more than to go in there and confess his undying love for the younger assasin but he didnÕt. He had too much self discipline and pride. Youji had convinced himself that he didnÕt care about Aya. He wasnÕt obsessed, but when he saw the anklet in the store, he knew he had to get it for him.   
  
Youji threw the box angrily at the wall and fell to his knees. Never in his life did he feel this weak. He pulled at his hair and let out a silent scream, only mouthing the words ÔAyaÕ but never letting a sound out. His body began shaking uncontrollably until he realize that he was crying. After all these years, ignoring and avoiding it he just couldnÕt face it anymore. He needed Aya. He crawled onto AyaÕs bed and burried his face in the pillow and let hiimself fall asleep.   
  
~~~   
  
ÒOi Youji! DinnerÕs ready!Ó   
  
Omi began pounding on the older manÕs door, but there was no answer. He turned the knob and was about to throw a hissy fit when he noticed the bed was empty. He stormed out and was muttering to himself when saw AyaÕs door slightly opened. He peeped inside and was surprised to see someone in AyaÕs bed. He rubbed his eyes. Was he seeing things or was that Youji? A crop top? Definitely Youji. He threw a slipper at the sleeping man, ÒYotan! Breakfast is ready!Ó   
  
Omi stopped midway down the stairs when he heard noises coming from the kitten. He crept down quietly to get a look at the intruders.   
  
ÒAya-kun?Ó Omi exclaimed, he looked at Aya, then at the other man seated at the table, ÒKen-kun!Ó   
  



End file.
